vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Ultimate Dude
Re: picture Do you have a picture I can add? -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:38, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes. You can use the on on the concer's full page The Ultimate Dude (talk) 03:41, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :You have to show me where i can get the picture or upload it yourself. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:12, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:News_MIKU_EXPO_640_426.jpg :The Ultimate Dude (talk) 20:31, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay. Thanks. I'll try to put things in order. :::-- Bunai82 (talk) 02:05, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks. You're a gigantic help. While you're at it, please remove the dead links from the page. There's one that says "Since" at the top of the page, which leads nowhere, and one that says "Concerts" right before the list of MMD concerts, which just takes you back to the top of the page. :::The Ultimate Dude (talk) 04:29, July 23, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:15, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! :) The Ultimate Dude (talk) 18:23, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Matsuri Da Diva 2014 If there are only fives songs, I would like for you to practice creating a concert page. Use the "Preload template" and choose "Concert" article. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:45, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I tried that, and when I previewed it, it was a jumbled mess. I'd reather leave it alone then make a bad page. If you're too busy at the moment, I'm willing to wait. If the page gets made, please notify me. :) Here's some info for anyone who needs it. Diva Desu was also performed at the beginning and the concert was 39 minutes long, and in Tokyo. The Ultimate Dude (talk) 00:00, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :If you are editing in "Visual Editor" mode, go to your "Preferences" and turn it off. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:09, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I just didn't know what to do because the help page wasn't in-depth enough. I guess I'm not as good at this as I thought. �� The Ultimate Dude (talk) 00:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :I can do the page but you are going to need to learn how to edit these types of pages. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:49, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I just hope that it's easier next time. The Ultimate Dude (talk) 06:30, August 11, 2014 (UTC) MAIKA's TNT Thanks for the advice, I'll give him the info. Fingersoop (talk) 14:07, July 24, 2014 (UTC Any time. I just wanted to make sure that Bunai knew that concert even EXISTED. :)The Ultimate Dude (talk) 17:09, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:The MMPORG Addicts Anthem At least as far as the original producer is concerned, "ONLINE GAME ADDICTS SPRECHCHOR" is the official English title.... see his YouTube upload of the song. So I would just leave it. (: It's a good question, though. It would certainly be nice if we could include both English titles in the template, but alas, the template is just too small. Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:11, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Sounds good. I just saw the localized English title and was like "why not?" Well, thanks for explaining that. �� The Ultimate Dude (talk) 17:10, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Magical Mirai 2014 Can you please link me the blog? I went to the concert and saw Last night, good night performed. Powers38 Talk 01:29, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :Found it. Can't argue with official blog, however, I'm sure last night was performed since I remember my shoulders were so damn tired. Powers38 Talk 01:34, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm sorry but I really think the official blog is mistaken. I also remember Tokyo Teddy Bear being played. I think waiting for the actual concert DVD itself would be a better source. However, I won't change the article at this time since I doubt people will take my word for it that these two songs were played since it's not an official source.Powers38 Talk 01:39, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, I think it would be best to wait for the Blu - Ray. Especially since you're not sure exactly what number the songs were. Well, sorry if i came off as overly abbrasive or if I caused you any trouble. I guess we'll just wait for the Blu - Ray to make sure :) The Ultimate Dude (talk) 01:53, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :::No, it's ok. I thought the article was created based off of memory, but I did not know you used the official blog as a source. Powers38 Talk 02:33, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Check the page, you'll like what you see. I found some credible sources and got all of the songs added. The Ultimate Dude (talk) 01:51, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Kokoro Revert Some of the red links are intended to be place holders for future articles. Personally I would prefer that you could create the missing articles instead deleted them from the wikia. Adept-eX (talk) 20:36, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well, just needed that cleared that up. If you plan on adding articles for those links, I'd prefer sooner rather than later, because red links look ugly :) The Ultimate Dude (talk) 20:43, September 20, 2014 (UTC) About Uploads If you're going to upload a lot of pictures. Please follow the image policy. Name the images and use the license menu. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:36, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll make sure to do that next time, sorry for any inconvenience :) The Ultimate Dude (talk) 05:05, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Again, please Title and Licenses the images you are uploading. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:07, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Lyric layout Adding 'shared lyrics' for minor words isn't mandatory. So please slow down when it comes to that, it makes the layout uneven when it is simply one word. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:51, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll only do it for large sections The Ultimate Dude (talk) 00:54, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Red links In my opinion, if it's a link to a page that should exist/''is expected to be made sooner or later'' (like [[Gynoid Co., Ltd.]] or the terrifyingly prolific [[Hobonichi-P]]; we are also lacking in pages for newer albums), leave it, because it's likely going to exist sometime soon. If it's a link to a page that is not expected to exist/''has no reason to exist'' (like Defoko or the name of someone who only does VOCALOID covers), then I would unhesitatingly unlink it. —umbreon12 03:58, April 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Song name I think I meant to say ALL the songs in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSlJAt14EeM. Because at 2:03, that song is playing faster then at the timestamp 1:03. Also, at 2:18, that song is playing at D sharp. Meep Happy Birthday! 生日快乐！！！ - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:07, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so much!! You may not know this, but I have tons of respect for you, and sort of look up to you. You wishing me a happy birthday really menas a lot, especially since everyone else in my life is forgetting to. The Ultimate Dude (talk) 03:10, April 28, 2015 (UTC) You're very welcome! I hope you have a wonderful birthday, okay? Have fun! ^_^ - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:13, April 28, 2015 (UTC) I will :) The Ultimate Dude (talk) 03:14, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Cyber thunder cover that's from an anime album. someone uploaded it, which they shouldn't have. therefore, i don't think it should be posted that way. maybe mentioned in the description (honestly, i'm half-awake and i'm not sure what to do) EmbraceEvil (talk) 04:52, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Apostrophes Just letting you know, http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/1/6_-out_of_the_gravity-?curid=73334&diff=402346&oldid=402341 has absolutely no effect whatsoever (although if a value has spaces in it, removing the apostrophes will break the gallery, so apostrophes are arguably useful) —umbreon12 04:18, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Does the Events page need more pages? Hello, since you have been working on the Events page the longest do you have any suggestions? -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:48, June 20, 2015 (UTC) I don't really have any suggestions, to be honest. I think thr Live Events page is fine the way it is. Why?The Ultimate Dude (talk) 00:04, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Because as the year goes on more events will show and the list will grow longer, which may cause a loading issue. I may just let the scrollbox handle it for now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:46, June 21, 2015 (UTC) MusicWIP I'm not sure what you're trying to accomplish by adding two MusicWIP notices at the top but it looks really cluttered and unappealing D: —umbreon12 01:29, August 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'll stop. I thought that seperating the normal and background MusicWIPs would help anyone who wanted to sort through and fox song articles. The Ultimate Dude (talk) 13:56, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Add External links and/or References if possible External links is not a requirement and references on a song page is a rarity. —umbreon12 03:43, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Okay, good to know. Sorry if I caused any trouble :|The Ultimate Dude (talk) 12:13, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Thank you Oh gosh I published that "Thank you" by mistake, sorry. But seriously, thanks for the compliment. I appreciated it :) I may get an account in the future, but for now I'm just happy talking with you guys. -The Wikia Contributor, still waiting for Gumi V4 Thank you so much, that means a lot to me ;)The Ultimate Dude (talk) 23:22, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Color Help If you need help finding colors for a page or something, try this site. There's an infinite amount of colors you can create and choose from and it's easy to use! - Meerkat (talk) 05:09, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Thank you!!!! OTL OTL OTL The Ultimate Dude (talk) 05:27, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Fire◎Flower Why did you remove these videos? —umbreon12 05:40, September 21, 2015 (UTC) According to their nonexistant thubnails, they seemed to link to videos that didn't exist. What would you have me do instead?The Ultimate Dude (talk) 05:41, September 21, 2015 (UTC) : Did you check if the original Niconico upload still exists? The weird grey thumbnail means that the YouTube upload has disappeared. —umbreon12 05:53, September 21, 2015 (UTC) : Ah, I see. In that case, feel free to revert those edits, although you should check Niconico just in case they're also unavailable there. Sorry for the misunderstanding.The Ultimate Dude (talk) 05:57, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Concert articles You honestly haven't been active as much as I have. You also didn't edit the concert articles like you said you would. I don't see any particular reason why you or why you would dislike the format of several concert articles? As for HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2018 USA & MEXICO, you should bring up your point of view with the other contributors to the article. That way we can all come to an agreement. I do NOT like edit wars, I just like being descriptive. Thanks - Zach Mando Games (talk) 00:10, July 4, 2018 (UTC) PS: Feel free to check out my blog and my Sandbox. Just please don't edit the sandbox articles since they're personal and the wiki said nothing about including them as live events articles. We need some help So Zach and I had a bit of an argument about concert articles could you please help us resolve it? EDIT: the issues was resolved by another admin and i apologise for dragging you into it. -Ai